


Пять вещей, которыми Юзуриха никогда не занималась с Кусанаги

by MiceLoveCat



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Об этих вещах она думала, но так и не смогла их сделать.
Relationships: Nekoi Yuzuriha/Shiyuu Kusanagi





	Пять вещей, которыми Юзуриха никогда не занималась с Кусанаги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Things Yuzuriha Never Did with Kusanagi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/636174) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



I.

Ранней весной, когда расцвела вишня, Юзуриха могла ненадолго позволить себе забыть обо всех важных вещах, которые ей предстояло сделать, и, расслабленно откинув голову, насладиться мороженым, которое ей купил Кусанагми. Он непременно улыбнулся ей в ответ, после чего рассказал о разных видах деревьев, которые росли вдоль дорожки парка.

И именно в такие простые моменты Юзуриха представляла, что произойдёт, если она схватит Кусанаги за руку и сплетёт его пальцы со своими. Насколько миниатюрной будет казаться её ладонь по сравнению с его.

Вместо этого она просто улыбнулась ему и, игнорируя боль в сердце, сказала, что _вишня сегодня необычайно красивая, правда?_

II.

Она так редко виделась с ним, поэтому всякий раз старалась запечатлеть в памяти каждую его улыбку, каждый смех и каждое слово, чтобы вспоминать о нём всякий раз, когда вновь почувствует себя одинокой.

Она ценила любое мгновение, проведённое с ним, лелеяла любую фразу, которой удалось обменяться.

Когда он говорил или смеялся, она думала о том, какой он красивый. И в такие моменты чувствовала безумно глупое желание поцеловать его. И от одной лишь мысли об этом её щёки краснели, а в голове начинал происходить беспорядок. Достаточный для того, чтобы Инуки обеспокоенно уткнулся носом в её руку, вынуждая наклониться, чтобы погладить и успокоить его, а заодно скрыть свой румянец от Кусанаги.

III.

Юзуриха всегда считала, что нормальные девушки мечтают о свадьбе и идеальном муже. Однако она не общалась с ровесницами, поэтому не могла быть уверена в том, что абсолютно все девушки думали так же. Сама Юзуриха была не против такого будущего, хоть замужество и не было приоритетной целью её жизни.

Иногда, прогуливаясь рядом с Кусанаги по парковой дорожке, усеянной опавшими лепестками вишни, она гадала, какой была бы её собственная свадьба, представляла, каково это — связать свою жизнь с Кусанаги и убежать в неизвестность. В будущее. Вместе.

IV.

Когда она проснулась от этого сна, то её лицо приобрело такой красный оттенок, о существовании которого она даже не подозревала. Её щёки были горячими, лоб вспотел, она несколько раз споткнулась по пути в ванную комнату, где позже помылась, истерически смеясь в мочалку. Она не могла поверить в то, что ей могло присниться что-то подобное и что _такое_ обитало в глубинах её подсознания.

В конце концов, Сората постучал в дверь ванной и спросил, всё в порядке. Пробормотав извинения, Юзуриха быстро вернулась в свою комнату, её щёки всё ещё были красными.

Она плюхнулась обратно на кровать и обняла подушку. И когда румянец наконец пропал, на её губах появилась улыбка, и она представила, каково это — засыпать рядом с Кусанаги каждую ночь, прижавшись к нему всем телом.

Однако теперь она почему-то не покраснела, вместо этого погрузившись в сладкий сон.

У неё были приятные сны.

V.

Когда она признавалась ему, то понимала, что её чувства не будут взаимными. Она не ожидала, что он вообще примет её чувства. Но его ответ сделал её счастливой. Достаточно счастливой для того, чтобы не почувствовать неловкость от навернувшихся на глаза слёз.

Она хотела забыть обо всех важных вещах, которые должна была сделать, и просто остаться рядом с ним. Навсегда. Несмотря ни на что. Держать его за руку, целоваться с ним, выйти за него замуж и… заниматься чем-то более интимным. Всё это пронеслось в её голове, но мыслей было слишком много, чтобы выразить их все и сразу.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы Вы видели во мне кого-то большего, чем просто ребёнка.

И это было совсем не то, что она хотела донести. Но оно и к лучшему.

Потому что у неё оставались другие важные вещи, которые она должна была успеть сделать до этого.


End file.
